A Gift From the Heart
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The real summary is inside. It's a SamusxSonic story, with only a slight bit of YoshixOC.


********

**A Gift From the Heart**

********

**Summary:**** Christmas is approaching right around the corner, and Samus is trying really hard to think of a special gift for her secret crush, Sonic. At the same time, Sonic himself is also deciding on what to get for Samus, but he has a hard time choosing. With a little help from some friends, can Samus get the perfect gift for Sonic, and admit her feelings for him simultaneously? Will Sonic be able to find a gift for Samus?**

****_****__****__

* * *

_

"Oh what am I gonna do, I'm running out of time." said Samus as she paced back and forth in her room. Christmas was only three days away, and Samus was in a panic. She had no idea on what gift to buy for Sonic, but she knew that she would have to think of something quickly before it was too late.

"Come on Samus, calm down a little bit. You're taking this way out of proportion." said Yoshi.

"Yoshi's right, you're way too stressed out." said Mario.

"Listen, you guys just don't get it. I want my gift for Sonic to be special, something that would make him very happy."

"Wait, I know why you want to get him a present so badly. You like him so much that you're willing to do anything to get his attention." said Peach.

Samus just blushed bright red with embarrassment. It was known for a fact that most of the Smashers knew Samus had a huge crush on Sonic, most except Sonic himself. But because of her always being so silent, she couldn't find the heart to tell him. Also, she could never tell if he felt the same way about her that she did about him.

"Okay, so I happen to like him a whole lot. There's just so much about him that makes my heart tingle."

"Really, like what?" asked Yoshi.

"He's very brave, outgoing, carefree, laid back, adventurous, kind, supportive and independent. He's very fun to hang out with, he's also very cute when he makes jokes, and if I may add, oh so sexy."

"Whoa, cool it with the daydreaming. If you really wanna get Sonic's love, trying giving him something that lets him know you really care about him, you know, a gift that comes from the heart."

Soon, Yoshi was pulled into an extremely tight hug by an excited Samus.

"Oh Yoshi, you're the best, I really mean that. How can I ever thank you."

"By... not... crushing... my... spine... in half."

She then let him go, allowing him to breathe.

"I better hurry if I wanna find him a gift before christmas."

With that, she left the room.

"Wow Yoshi, those were some wise words, where did you learn a phrase like that?" asked Mario.

"It's a little something I thought up aftering seeing some romantic christmas movies with my-" Yoshi trailed off.

"With who?" asked Peach.

"Uh, it's nothing."

"Oh come on, just tell us."

"I just remembered that I have something to do, gotta go."

With that, Yoshi zoomed out the room and closed the door.

"Hmm, I wonder why he left in such a hurry." said Peach.

"I have no idea." said Mario.

"Do you think Yoshi has a girlfriend?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Isn't it obvious, why else would he speed out of the room. He probably is dating a girl, and he's too shy to tell anyone."

"Why wouldn't he tell me, I'm one of his closest friends."

"I know Mario, you and Sonic are the closest friends he's got. The three of you are like an "Inseparable Trio" whenever you hang out together."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the mall...**

Sonic was busy shopping for a gift for Samus. The only problem was that he couldn't decide on what to get her. He went to various stores in the mall tryting to find a proper gift, only to be unsuccessful everytime. He soon met up with Yoshi along the way.

"Hey Sonic, how's the shopping coming along?" greeted Yoshi.

"Not so well, I just can't seem to find the right gift in any of these stores. They're all too expensive, and plus they're just not good enough."

"That's not the problem my friend, the real problem is that you're worried about how someone would react to the present you give them."

"How do you know about that?'

"I have my resources, and secondly, I knew you were having trouble shopping since I saw you running around to almost every store, and I do mean almost. Anyway, who are you buying a gift for?"

"Samus."

"Well, that's interesting. Samus told me she wanted to buy something for you."

"Really, that's very kind of her."

"Well hey, she said you're fun to hang around with, so she decided to do something nice for you."

"YOSHIKOO, YOO HOO, IT'S ME, YOUR SNUGGLE BUNNY." said a brown-haired girl who came up to Yoshi and hugged him.

"Oh Yoshi, I'm so happy to see you again. Did you miss me, because I really missed you."

"Uh sweetheart, could you please not do that, I was talking to my buddy Sonic."

"I can't help it, I love you so much Yoshikoo."

"Well well well, what do we have here, a girlfriend I presume!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Uh, yes. She's my girlfriend Sonic. This is Michelle, Michelle this is one of my buddies, Sonic." said Yoshi.

"It's nice to meet you Sonic, I'm sure Yoshi has told you a lot about me." said Michelle.

"Actually, Yoshi never mentioned you at all to any of us."

"Yoshikoo, why didn't you tell anyone about our relationship?"

"Because I was a little too embarrassed to let anyone know about us."

"Awww you poor baby, I didn't know you were embarrassed by me, I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing."

"So anyway, with that aside, do you have any suggestions on what I should get for Samus?

"Sonic, what you get for Samus is your decision, not mine or anyone else's."

"Gee, thanks for the advice pal."

"Anytime my friend."

After that, Sonic left to do some more shopping, leaving Yoshi with Michelle.

"Come on Yoshikoo, let's go shopping, maybe you and I could buy gifts for each other." said Michelle as she dragged Yoshi off by his tail.

"I can walk too Michelle, you don't need to drag me."

"Sorry, I can't let go now, I'm feeling too excited."

"Sheesh."

* * *

**Currently in another part of the mall...**

"Hmm, let's see, what kind of gift should I get for Sonic? If I remember, Yoshi said that I should try getting him a gift that comes from the heart, after all I do love Sonic. Ooh, I can just imagine us sharing a sweet passionate kiss, oh how I would love to feel his lips against mine. Aah, how sweet it would be." said Samus while daydreaming.

Samus went through as many stores as possible as she tried to find the perfect gift. Her searching eventually led her into a shoe store, where she tried to find a present for Sonic. However she soon started to get desperate, as she searched around the store. She eventually considered giving up.

"Oh, it's hopeless, I'll never find a proper gift for Sonic in time before Christmas. I might as well just give up and accept the fact that Sonic will never like me as more than just a friend. I'll just be single forever. I just have to live with it."

But her happiness soon rose back up the moment she layed eyes on what she thought was the most perfect present for Sonic. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she gazed at it.

"Yes, yes, I've found it. The perfect gift. Sonic will absolutely love it."

* * *

**Later back at the mansion...**

"Well Sonic, did you find anything special for Samus?" asked Yoshi who was sitting in the living room on the couch watching TV with Sonic.

"Yep, I've got a feeling that she'll really love it." replied Sonic.

"Then I'm happy for you."

"So anyways, what happened with you and Michelle?"

"Nothing much, she just dragged me along literally to do some shopping."

"How'd you get loose?"

"After we were done shopping, she just kissed me and said goodbye."

"I just don't get why you were too embarrassed to tell anyone about her."

"She's my girlfriend and I really love her. I just wasn't ready yet."

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Yoshi got up to answer it, and when he opened the door, he saw that it was Michelle.

"Hi Yoshikoo." greeted Michelle.

"Um Michelle, what are you doing here?"

"I came to spend the holidays with you, that's okay isn't it."

"I guess."

"Oh you're so sweet."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked in. Michelle took the time to look around the mansion, being amazed at how big it was on the inside.

"Wow, this is where you live. It looks so glamorous and clean."

"Yep, I like living here. But one question, how did you even find this place?"

"Duh, you told me about it on our previous date, remember."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

Pretty soon, Master Hand came into the lobby.

"Oh, greetings Master Hand." greeted Yoshi.

"Who is this girl?" asked Master Hand while pointing at Michelle.

"My name's Michelle, I'm Yoshi's girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND. YOSHI, SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND." yelled Master Hand angrily.

"Whoa, cool down a little, what are you so angry about?"

"I thought I specifically said not to have unknown guests in the mansion without my permission."

"Now hold on just a minute, you never, and I mean never mentioned anything like that the whole time I've been here. For all I know, you've got some nerve bringing up something that doesn't even apply at this mansion."

"Regardless, this girl is not allowed to stay here. She has to go."

"No she doesn't. She came all the way here to spend christmas with me, and I'm not letting you kick her out."

"Let her spend the holidays somewhere else."

"Or how about you stop being a big bully and just get used to it."

"STOP IT, STOP FIGHTING." yelled Michelle who stepped in between them.

"You keep out of this you-"

"Silence!" said Michelle cutting off Master Hand.

"How dare you-"

"I SAID SILENCE!"

Realizing she was serious, Master Hand stayed silent.

"Listen to me Master Hand, maybe you might dislike me, or possibly hate me. But can't you at least find it in your heart just to accept me for who I am. I love Yoshi and he loves me, and besides it Christmas, I just wanted to spend it with my true love. So please, let me stay Master Hand, please."

The moment Master Hand took in her confident and wise words, he soon had a change of heart.

"Well, I must admit. Your words are very truthful. I'm sorry for losing my temper previously. If you really want to spend Christmas with us, then I guess I can allow it." said Master Hand in a calm tone.

"Thanks Master Hand, I'm glad you could understand." said Yoshi.

After that Master Hand left.

"Wow Michelle, I didn't know you had in-"

"Come here sweetie."

Michelle soon pulled Yoshi into the biggest and most passionate kiss of his life. It lasted for only 30 seconds before she broke it.

Yoshi's whole entire face blushed red like a fresh strawberry.

"Ha ha ha, aw shucks Michelle, ha ha." said Yoshi while chuckling cartoonishly.

"You are so cute when you're bashful."

* * *

**3 Days Later...**

"Merry Christmas everyone!" announced Peach in the main lobby.

"Wow, it's Christmas. Hey Lucas, wake up, it's Christmas morning." said an excited Ness who nudged his friend awake.

"Make way everybody, them presents aren't gonna open themselves." said Bowser as he came running down the hall.

Pretty soon the smashers all gathered around their Christmas tree, gazing at all the presents underneath it.

"Well, what are we standing around for, let's open up some gifts." said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, open my gift first." said Samus handing him her present.

"Sure thing."

Sonic sat on the couch with Samus's gift and gently opened it. His eyes instantly lit up with joy and excitement once he saw what it was. It was a pair of sneakers that looked just like his only they were a shining gold color with red stripes.

"Awesome, Gold Sneakers. I've wanted these since I saw them in the mall, but I could never afford them, how did you get these Samus?" asked Sonic.

"I just saved up the money I earned until I had enough. I knew how much you liked them, so I bought them for you."

"Aw thanks Samus."

"You're welcome."

"Whoa, I almost forgot, I got a gift for you Samus."

"Really?"

"Yep, here it is."

Sonic then presented her with a small black box. Taking a deep breath, she opened it up. She became riddled with happiness and glee. It was a golden necklace with a small blue gem hanging from it. It was so glamorous that it took Samus's breath away.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, it's beautiful. I love it, thank you Sonic, this is the best gift ever." said Samus as she hugged him.

"When I saw it in the jewelry store I was shopping at, I thought of you."

"Here, come with me to the garden."

"Why the garden?"

"Because there's another gift that I have for you."

"Wow, two gifts in one day. I'm up for it."

"Good, now come on."

Taking his hand in hers, she than led Sonic out of the lobby and down the hall,straight to the garden. They walked right out next to a flower bed, and stood right there while looking at each other.

"So why are we out here in the garden Samus?"

"Because it allows me to give you your gift in private. Now close your eyes."

"Uh okay."

Doing as he was told, Sonic closed his eyes, awaiting his gift. Closing her own eyes, Samus leaned forward, puckered her lips, and soon she pressed them against Sonic's in a sweet and soft kiss, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. Sonic reacted slightly with surprise at this feeling, but he soon got used to it and returned the kiss. Samus rubbed through his quills in a loving manner with her left hand while caressing his cheek with her right hand. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss for air.

"That was the most softest kiss I've ever gotten in my whole life." said Sonic.

"Not only that Sonic, I love you. I love you so much, I've always have." said Samus.

"Really?"

"Yes, I developed a crush on you since the moment I first laid eyes on you Sonic. I tried countless times to to tell you my true feelings, but I could never find the courage to do it. That's why I brought you out here, so I could show you how much I care for you."

"You really mean that?"

"Uh huh. This is my gift to you, a gift that comes from the heart. I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I love you too, Samus Aran."

With that, they embraced each other in another kiss. Samus had finally achieved her goal. She had the love of her dreams in her arms. It was like a dream come true. All these years she had been longing for Sonic's affection, and now she had it. It was just like she had said. It was her gift to him.

_****__****___

_A Gift From the Heart._

* * *

**Well. Here's another Smash Brothers oneshot.**

**I kept my promise to Coli Chibi to create a better SonicxSamus story to read, and now I did it.**

**I hope you find it interesting.**

**And if you all noticed, I made an OC girlfriend for Yoshi. Just wanted to point out that Michelle will be making appearances in some of my future Smash Brothers stories. Besides, I only did that to provide comic relief.**


End file.
